The electromagnetic interactions with metal wires have been a subject of research over hundred years. In 1888, for example, Heinrich Hertz first used a metal wire grid as a polarizer to test the properties of the newly discovered radio wave. For example, see H. Hertz, ELECTRIC WAVES (Macmillan and Company, London, 1893) at page 177. Since then, the work in the radio frequency regime has been extended to a broad spectral range down to the optical regime. Metal wire arrays show strong polarization-dependent transmission and this has been utilized for polarization filtering. For instance, see G. R. Bird and M. Parrish, J. Appl. Phys. 50, 886 (1960). Another common feature of the conventional metal wire arrays is that they reveal high transmission in the longer wavelength regime (i.e., long pass in terms of filter characteristics).